Barney and Thelma Lou
by amandavg1
Summary: Barney and Thelma Lou have been married for 6 years, and Thelma Lou finds out she's pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think. I wasn't sure if I should continue when I started this.**

 **Comments are appreciated!**

Barney and Thelma Lou have been married for 6 years. But this particular morning was a very unusual morning. Thelma Lou woke up feeling nauseous and hungry. But she didn't want to wake Barney up so she went downstairs and fixed herself breakfast. She gave herself waffles, eggs, ham, toast, pancakes, and ice cream.

While she was eating, Barney strained his eyes open expecting to see Thelma Lou beside him. "Good morning honey…" Nothing, he didn't see Thelma Lou. This was unusual. He got up and noticed that Thelma Lou wasn't in bed. She has gotten up already. Barney grew a little concerned, quickly grabbed his housecoat and ran down the stairs. "Honey, are you ok?" He asked concernedly turning the corner into the dining room table and saw Thelma Lou with all that food.

"Thelma Lou!? What is the matter with you?! What are you trying to do, clear out the entire kitchen!? We went shopping 2 days ago! What do you think money comes from?! Trees?" Said Barney angrily grabbing food and putting it away and mumbling to himself in anger.

"This oughta gain you 10 pounds!" Said Barney angrily putting the last of the food away. When he was done he crossed his arms and stared at Thelma Lou.

"Well? Do you have an explanation for this or don't you?" Thelma Lou was getting all emotional and freaked out on Barney.

"I don't know what's happening to me Barney! I woke up feeling miserable and hungry and you had the decency to yell at me?" Said Thelma Lou emotionally. "Well for your information Mr. Fife I'm going to go and see a doctor, whether you care about me or not!" Thelma Lou got up and put on her shoes, stormed out the door and slammed it behind her. Barney felt really guilty and put on his shoes and went after her. Either of them did not realize that they are going out in public in their pajamas.

"Thelma Lou wait!" Said Barney trying to keep up with her. "Honey stop! Please!" Thelma Lou turned around crying.

"Honey, I didn't know you were feeling sick," said Barney feeling guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never gave me a chance to speak!" Said Thelma Lou. "You were just yelling at me!"

"Well you were wasting a lot of food!" Said Barney getting angry.

"I was hungry! Then before I could open my mouth you insulted me!"

"I did not!" said Barney getting even angrier.

"'This oughta gain you 10 pounds' ring a bell?!" Shouted Thelma Lou. "Were you suggesting I'm going to get fat?!"

"I wasn't suggesting anything! If you continue at this rate maybe!"

"Huh! I just had enough of you Mr. Fife! Why did we ever get married?!"

"I don't know but you were the one who accepted!" Shouted Barney.

"Maybe I shouldn't have in the first place!" Said Thelma Lou. "Maybe I'll move in with my mother! After I see a doctor!"

"Fine with me! Move in with your mother! See if I care!"

"FINE I WILL! So long Barney!" Shouted Thelma Lou storming off. She stopped and turned around. "And don't you think about crawling back to me once I move out!"

"Don't bet on it!" Shouted Barney.

"Ha!" Shouted Thelma lou storming off. Barney stormed off and went to their house and walked in. As soon as walked in he regretted getting angry and started sobbing.

"What did I do?" He said sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney walked through the door of the Sheriff's department in a miserable way.

"Mornin' Barn," said Andy doing some paper work. No response. Barney went to the chair and feeling miserable.

"Barn?" Asked Andy concerned. "Is somethin' botherin' you?"

"Why would you think somethin's bothering me?" Asked Barney in a bad tone.

"Oh I don't know... The way you're actin' an' th' way you're dressed," said Andy.

"What's wrong with th' way I'm dressed?" Asked Barney looking up at Andy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Andy growing more concerned. "Your belt's lose, your shirt's hangin' over your belt, an' it looks like you tossed an' turned all mornin'."

"I tossed and turned all mornin'. Got a problem with that?" Asked Barney.

"Yeah, kind of," said Andy. "Want to tell me what's botherin' you?"

"Oh Andy!" Said Barney finally breaking down into tears. "I made the most horrible mistake!"

"Is it somethin' to do with Thelma Lou?" Asked Andy sitting at his desk.

"Yeah," said Barney sobbing. "We had a fight this mornin'."

"Oh boy," said Andy getting ready for Barney to have a meltdown and getting upset. "What happened this time?"

"Nothin', she just flipped out at me this mornin' when I caught her eating the entire pantry and she told me she wasn't feelin' well. Then the next thing I know she moves out!" Said Barney crying.

"Barn, do you suppose... Oh nothin'," said Andy. Barney stopped crying and grew very curious.

"Do I suppose what Ange?" Asked Barney curiously.

"Oh nothin' Barn. I don't want to be the one to tell you," said Andy.

"Tell me what?" Asked Barney getting cross with Andy. "Come on Ange, you can't drop a bomb like that and not expect me to get curious!"

"Do you suppose that Thelma Lou is goin' to..."

"Going to what?"

"Have a baby?"

"A BABY?!" Shouted Barney in shock. "Oh you must be crazy to think even for one minute that Thelma Lou is pregnant!"

"Well Barn I really think that..."

"A BABY..." Said Barney pasting back and forth. "Your crazy Ange! Crazy I tell you! She would've told me somethin' like this!" Andy got up and tried to settle Barney down.

"Barney!" Said Andy grabbing a hold of him. "Why don't you sit down!" Barney sat down freaking out inside.

"Barn, there is a very good chance Thelma Lou is pregnant, but I wouldn't go freakin' out at her. Let her tell you herself," said Andy trying to calm him down.

"But Ange! A baby!" Said Barney sobbing. "For heaven's sake! Me, a father?!"

"Barney, why are you freakin' out? This is a blessin'!" Said Andy. "Congratulations!"

"Nononononononono!" Said Barney freaking out. "It ain't a blessin'! I ain't ready to be a father! I can't be a father!"

"Why not Barney?" Asked Andy.

"Ange, you don't get it. I'm can't be a father because I am a nervous wreck! If I make one wrong decision, I may screw up it's life! " Said Barney sobbing.

"Barn, every man is nervous to have a child. But the fact that you are concerned for it, already tells me you're goin' to be a great father," said Andy. "I was so nervous when I found out that I was going to have Opie." Barney stopped crying but he was still freaking out on the inside.

"You really think I can do this, Ange?" Asked Barney quietly.

"I know so," said Andy. Barney smiled. It was just after 3 and Opie walked through the door.

"Hi Paw!" Said Opie.

"Well, hey there son!" Said Andy. "How was school?"

"Fine!" Said Opie. "Hey Barney!"

"Hi Op," said Barney smiling but he was still very nervous.

"Paw, why is Barney so happy?" Asked Opie curiously.

"Barn should I tell him?" Asked Andy smiling.

"Go ahead," said Barney smiling.

"Op, Barney and Thelma Lou are going to have a baby!" Said Andy excitedly. Opie's eyes widened in excitement.

"Gosh, Really? Wow! That's amazing Barney!" Said Opie excitedly. "Do you know if it's goin' to be a boy or girl?"

"Not yet Opie," said Barney.

"If its a boy, I could be like his big brother! I could teach him everythin' I know!" Said Opie excitedly. "I could teach him how to fish, play football, we can go to the park, I can even give him a tour of Mayberry!"

Andy and Barney laughed.

"Slow down son, the baby ain't born yet," said Andy laughing.

"I know Paw. But can a guy have some excitement?"

"Of course you can," said Andy Laughing.

I have the perfect name for him Barney! I mean if It's a boy," Said Opie excitedly.

"What's that Op?" Asked Barney chuckling.

"You should name him after my Paw!" Said Opie. "Andy!"

"Opie, that's a generous offer, but I don't think they'd name their baby after me," said Andy flattered.

"No Andy, Opie's right. That's the perfect name," said Barney.

"Oh Barn," said Andy flattered.

"No I mean it, Andy! I insist! I'm not taking a no for answer," said Barney excitedly.

"Well, alright," said Andy blushing.

"Opie, I don't want you tellin' anyone yet. Thelma Lou still needs to tell me," said Barney.

"Huh? Paw?" Asked Opie curiously.

"You heard him son, don't you tell anyone," said Andy. "I'm trustin' you."

"Don't worry Paw. I won't tell no one," said Opie.

"Good. Now you better run along now," said Andy. "You don't want Aunt Bee and Helen worryin'."

"Alright Paw. See ya! Bye Barney!" Said Opie leaving the Sheriff's station.

"See ya Op," said Barney.

Opie forgot to say something so he turned around and poked his head in the Sheriff's station. "I almost forgot, Congratulations Barney!" Said Opie excitedly.

"Thanks Op," said Barney. Opie shut the door of the sheriff's station and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy and Barney started laughing.

"Boy that kid is excited," said Barney. Andy chuckled.

"He sure is," said Andy sighing. It was quiet for a moment until Andy spoke up.

"I remember when Opie was a baby. Once you hold that baby in your arms, all your worries are gone. It brightens your day, knowin' you created it."

"That's beautiful Ange," said Barney sobbing in joy.

"You're goin' to be a great father," said Andy with a smile.

"Wait... Hold on! Hold everything!" Said Barney. "Thelma Lou is still angry at me! What should I do?"

"Buy her some flowers, tell her how you feel. Tell her you're sorry and you want her to come home," said Andy.

"Alright," said Barney about to open the door.

"Oh, and Barn!" Said Andy, Barney turned around. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ange," said Barney leaving the sheriff's office but still worried. He got in his car and drove to a florist shop and bought her some flowers and drove up to her mother's house. He was going to get out of the car but he thought that Thelma Lou wouldn't forgive him and would still stay away from him. But on the other hand, she would forgive him. Barney was so scared, but he walked up to her mother's house and knocked on the door with the flowers in his other hand. Thelma Lou's mother answered it.

"Oh Mr. Fife. Thelma Lou has no intention of speaking to you so you might as well leave," said Thelma Lou's mother shutting the door.

"Hold it!" Said Barney grabbing the door. "Can I please see her for a moment? I really need to talk to her. Please." Barney started to fill up with tears.

"Alright, I'll get her," said Thelma Lou's mother feeling a bit bad. A moment later Thelma Lou showed up at the door, it she has been crying for hours.

"What do you want?" Said Thelma Lou crying into a napkin.

"Honey," said Barney feeling terrible.

"That's Miss. Smith to you."

"I love you. The way your eyes sparkle, your beautiful hair. You mean the world to me Thelma Lou, getting married to you was th' best day of my life. I want to spend th' rest of my life with you. And ain't nothin' will change my feelings for you," said Barney getting tears in his eyes and Thelma Lou was too. "I'm sorry I got mad at you this mornin' and I want you to come home." Thelma Lou started to cry with tears of joy.

"Thelma Lou?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? That's jus' wonderful!" He said but he was still freaking out on the inside. "These are for you." Barney handed her the flowers.

"Barney, they are beautiful," said Thelma Lou with tears of joy.

"Will you come home then?"

"Yes, of course I will!" Said Thelma Lou. She kissed Barney nice and slow.


	4. Chapter 4

**... 6 months later ...**

Thelma Lou was getting ready for her baby shower. She was putting appetizers on the coffee table. Barney walked through the door.

"Oh hi, dear," said Thelma Lou.

"Hi," said Barney. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my surprise baby shower!"

"If it's a surprise baby shower, why do you know?"

"My girlfriends want to give me a surprise baby shower but don't want to surprise surprise me."

"I was goin' to watch my tv show today!"

"I'm sorry Honey, why don't you watch it with Andy?"

"This is my day off and I want to spend it at home! Come on Thelma Lou, I want to be home!" Said Barney complaining.

"You can after my Baby Shower!" Said Thelma Lou grabbing the dead flowers. Barney got a bit annoyed and went into the bedroom to get his coat and hat. As he was in there, Thelma Lou was walking to the garbage with the dead flowers but a flower fell on the floor.

"Huh." She said sighing. She tried bending over but she couldn't get any lower than the couch. She tried holding onto a chair and lowering herself down, but she couldn't. She tried again but fell down on her knees. Thelma Lou grabbed the flowers but she couldn't get back up. She sighed putting her arms on the chair. Barney came back into the room with his coat and hat.

"Honey, I'm headin'..."

That is when he saw Thelma Lou on the floor trying to get up. He chuckled and walked over.

"Sweetheart what are you doin'?" he asked putting his hands on his hips smiling. Thelma Lou sighed and looked at Barney.

"I was goin' to take these dead flowers to th' garbage but one slipped out of my hand an' I now I'm stuck," said Thelma Lou. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," said Barney laughing as he helped her up. "You're workin' too hard, you need to relax. Why don't you sit down?" Barney tried to put her in a chair that was really comfy.

"Barney! I can't sit in that!" Said Thelma Lou pushing him away.

"Why not? Its the comfiest chair in th' house!"

"Because once I sit down, I can't stand up!" Barney started laughing.

"I'll be around for a bit longer, I'll help you up. Now get in it!" Insisted Barney.

"Well, alright," said Thelma Lou getting in the chair. "Honey would you mind taking th' dead flowers to the garbage?"

"Of course," said Barney.

"Oh, honey!" Barney was getting a bit annoyed.

"Yes?"

"There is some garbage, bottles, and paper as well!" Said Thelma Lou. "Would you..."

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Said Barney annoyed. "Sheesh." When Barney left the phone rang. But Thelma Lou couldn't get out of the chair.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Said Thelma Lou trying to get out of the chair. "I wish Barney was here!" Thelma Lou grabbed the end of the coffee table and pulled herself up. As she was pulling herself up the coffee table was getting lifted as well. Thelma Lou got up and was holding the coffee table. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Said Thelma Lou exhausted.

"Hi, it's Betty-Ann!"

"Hey girl," said Thelma Lou. "What's on your mind?"

"We are just about to leave, is it a good time?"

"Sure come on over."

"Alright, bye," said Betty-Ann as she hung up. Barney came back in and saw Thelma Lou standing up holding the coffee table.

"What happened in here?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, th' phone rang as you were out an' I had to use th' coffee table to get out of the chair," said Thelma Lou in exhaustion. Barney started laughing.

"Oh that reminds me, the girls will be here any minute so you better leave!" Said Thelma Lou pushing him towards the front door.

"Hey! I can walk myself thank you very much!" Said Barney annoyed and feeling neglected.

"I'm sorry Barney, but you have to leave!" Said Thelma Lou.

"Alright!" Said Barney feeling neglected. "I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Oh honey it isn't that, I..." The doorbell rang. Thelma Lou started to panick.

"You better go out the back door!" Said Thelma Lou giving him a push.

"No need to push! I can throw myself out of my own house!" Barney went to the back door and shut it.


	5. Chapter 5

Barney got in the car and drove to Andy's. He got out and walked to the front door and knocked. Opie answered.

"Hi Barney!" Said Opie. "Wanna come in?"

"Thank you Op," said Barney walking in.

"I'll get Paw!" Said Opie. He stood at the front of the stairs and shouted. "PAW! BARNEY'S HERE!"

Barney laughed. Andy walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Hi Barn!" Said Andy. "What a nice surprise!"

"Hi Ange," said Barney. "Mind if I hang out here for a little bit? Thelma Lou's havin' a baby shower."

"Not at all Barn!" Said Andy. "Would you have a seat?"

"Thanks Ange," said Barney sitting down.

"So Thelma Lou's having a baby shower, huh?" Said Andy sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, she kicked me out of th' house," said Barney pouting.

"Ohhhh... I think someone's jealous of th' baby," said Andy smiling.

"Of course not! I am happy for her! She's having a baby and I'm happy! See, happy!".." Andy smiled at Barney having the look on his face saying 'you know I'm right'.

"Don't get smart with me Ange!" Said Barney annoyed.

"Barney I was only tryin' to say.."

"No! I don't want to talk about it! Sheesh!" Said Barney frustrated.

"Ok... We'll stop talkin' about it," Said Andy.

"Good."

There was a moment of awkward silence until Barney spoke up in a quiet voice feeling guilt.

"..How's Aunt Bee and Helen?" Andy turned to face Barney.

"Fine, fine. Helen had a teacher meetin' earlier and would I assume she's at the baby shower. Aunt Bee is out with Clara," Any explained with a small smile on his face while he still felt a little awkward since he and Barney had that little mishap about Any accusing him of being jealous of the unborn baby.

"Hmm. Nice to hear that they are both doin' well," said Barney feeling a bit better since they had that little arguement.

"Yeah."

Opie came running down the stairs with his old fishing gear and some toys.

"Op, what's your toys doin' in a box?" Asked Andy growing a little curious.

"Well Paw, these are some old toys an' fishin' gear I don't need no more an' I thought that th' baby would like them," said Opie. "If it's ok with you Paw."

"That is mighty nice of you son!" Said Andy. "It's alright with me if it's ok with Barney." Opie walked over to him with the box in his hand.

"What do you say Barney? Do you want to take my old toys to your baby?" Asked Opie.

"Well Op, that is very nice of you but I don't want you giving up your toys because you feel like you have to," said Barney trying not to blush.

"Oh no Barney! I want to, honest!" Said Opie. "The baby would like them more than me."

"Well, alright," said Barney laughing.

"Great!" Said Opie handing the box of toys to Barney. "There is a lot of neat things in there!"

"I bet there is Op!" Said Andy smiling. Barney but the box next to him on the floor.

"Say Barney? Who is going to be the godparents?" Asked Opie.

"Gee.. I don't know," said Barney. "We haven't given it much thought." Then he jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"You and Helen will be the godparents!"

"Oh Barney..." Said Andy blushing. "I don't think that.."

"I don't want you to say no Ange, because I insist!" Said Barney.

"Alright," said Andy. "I can't wait to tell Helen when she gets home!"

"Awesome!" Said Opie in excitement.

"Say.. Its almost 4:00 Barn, when is the Baby shower supposed to be over?"

"Uhh.. I don't know," said Barney. "I think 4:00 or somethin'."

"Well you better leave Barn," said Andy handing him the box of toys.

"I guess I should," said Barney receiving the toys from Andy. "Bye Ange, Bye Op."

"Bye Barney!" Said Opie.

"See ya Barn," said Andy.

Barney got into the car and drove back to his house. He got out of the car and headed inside.

"Thelma Lou I'm home!" Said Barney taking off his shoes and coat.

"Oh Hi sweetheart," said Thelma Lou giving him a kiss, afterwards she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room.

"Look at all of these adorable gifts!" Said Thelma Lou picking up a pair of pajamas. Barney was still feeling neglected but he played along to make Thelma Lou feel good. All he ever wanted was to make her happy.

"They sure look nice," said Barney forcing a smile on his face.

"It was a wonderful baby shower," said Thelma Lou looking at the baby's gifts. "My friends are all so generous."

"They sure are," said Barney. "Oh, that reminds me. There are a box of old toys that Opie gave us for th' baby."

"Oh he didn't have to do that," said Thelma Lou flattered.

"He insisted," said Barney getting the box and putting it on the coffee table.

"Oh, isn't that sweet of him!" Said Thelma Lou looking through the toys in the box.

"Why don't we put these toys and gifts away?" Barney was trying to get Thelma Lou's mind off the baby for a moment so she can focus more on her own husband. She has been ignoring Barney and making him feel like he isn't as important as the baby.

"Sure," said Thelma Lou. They put all of the toys and gifts in the new nursery next to their room. They came downstairs and Barney helped her onto the couch. He sat next to her.

"You know, you are so beautiful," said Barney moving closer to her.

"Aww Barney," said Thelma Lou blushing.

"No I mean it!" Said Barney putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're beautiful."

"You're the only one I have to impress," said Thelma Lou flattered.

"Well, You succeeded," said Barney leaning in for a kiss but the oven beeped. Thelma Lou was marinating steak.

"Oh, the steaks is ready," said Thelma Lou trying to get up.

"Thelma Lou, do you have to get it now?" Said Barney feeling neglected again.

"Yes! Or else it might burn! Do you want a burnt steak?"

"No, I guess not," said Barney sighing as he was helping her up. He sighed again as Thelma Lou went into the kitchen to get the steaks out of the oven.

"Honey!"

"Yes dear?" Said Thelma Lou putting the steaks on the cooling rack.

"Can you get me some aspirin? My stomach's sore and I'm developin' a headache," said Barney.

"Oh?" Said Thelma Lou rushing in concerned. "I'm sorry dear, I'll get th' aspirin. Are you goin' to be ok?

"I don't know, just get th' aspirin."

"Yes dear," said Thelma Lou rushing upstairs.

…

"Here you are honey," said Thelma Lou giving him the aspirin.

"Thanks," Barney said grabbing the aspirin from Thelma Lou. She slowly sat down next to him and felt his forehead.

"Oh you poor baby," said Thelma Lou.


End file.
